Delicious And Vicious
by FreedomFallenStar
Summary: When Yoh goes to get a drink of water, things turn out delicious and vicious.  YOH/HAO LEMON! ONESHOT!


Hey Y'all! Its me Adrii again and I have a new one shot ready. My last one seemed to impress SK readers and I was so happy especially with SK-fan 7's review! MADE ME CRY! So much love to you!

Considering I tried really hard in my last fic, it's kind of hard for me to do something different in this story, so I do not guarantee that there will not be similarities with this one shot, and my last one 'Taking Control'.

So yeah enough blabbering and On with the story.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

YOH AND HAO ALERT

YOH AND HAO ALERT

YOH AND HAO ALERT

M RATED. .!

Enjoy !

_Italics _is thoughts by the way.

Dark. It was dark. Yoh Asakura shifted in his bed from left to right. He could not sleep.

As much as the brunette loved to sleep everywhere he was, tonight was just a night where the God's of sleep did not use their magic on him. Or at least that's what he assumed had happened.

The sky outside was illuminated by most visible stars, and of course the moon.

'_That's enough I need a drink'_

Yoh got out of his bed and walked towards the door. As his hand landed on the handle of the wooden door, his sight was shifted from the door, onto his crotch.

_'I was aroused and I didn't notice?'_

The teen sighed to himself, and hoped that his hormones would die down eventually. Ever since him and his twin brother started 'doing things' to each other, his crotch was wide awake most of the time. Which bought suspicion towards his fiancee Anna.

Quietly, Yoh crept out of his room and down the stairs. As he was on the bottom of the staircase he heard rattling in the kitchen. Yoh froze. His blood froze. His whole body froze.

A burglar? No, a shaman? No maybe it's Anna or HoroHoro?

Even more quietly. Yoh walked inside the kitchen, and tried as hard as he could to not be spotted by the 'being' inside the kitchen.

The darkness in the kitchen was broken by a yellow light, which reached from the fridge and towards it's nearest surroundings.

Yoh caught a glimpse of long dark hair, being spotted from the yellow light that was ascending from the fridge.

"Hao?" Asked Yoh.

The unaware being turned around. Half of his facial features were exposed by the luminous light, while the rest were covered by the utter darkness.

"Yoh? What the hell you doing up?" Hao asked curiously.

"Hehehe I could ask you the same question Nii-chan." Answered Yoh.

"Couldn't sleep. So I came for a midnight snack" Said Hao.

"Me too, I came down for a drink" Replied Yoh. Then he walked towards the counter, got out a glass and filled it with fresh cold water.

Hao observed him. He saw how the water motioned down the insides of his throat. Luckily he also caught a glimpse of the water escaping down the corners of his mouth, down his neck, and then his chest. It left a beautiful trail behind, making his brother's chest sparkle under the night sky that was exposed by a nearby window.

Hao realised Yoh was simply wearing tracksuit bottoms. No top, no yukata, just the bottoms.

Yoh's caramel skin glistened in Hao's sight. The older brother's member was waking up.

_'Damnnnn! Yoh looks hot'_

Yoh turned towards the window, and started gazing at the stars he could find visible. Whenever he gazed at them he felt like they were communicating with him in their own way.

"Ugh I'm hungry" He heard Hao say.

Yoh walked towards his brother and stared inside the fridge. It was full.

"Nii-chan, there's plenty of food in there" Said Yoh.

"But I don't want to eat any of this" Hao said as he pointed towards the food in the fridge.

Yoh sighed and sat down next to his brother.

"Well then what do you want? You're not the almighty Hao anymore, so what do you want to eat then?" Yoh asked slightly annoyed.

"You" Whispered Hao seductively.

Yoh blinked twice in suprise. Before he had any chance to reply he felt a pair of lips against his own.

Hao was kissing Yoh hungrily. He put one of his hands at the back of his head and deepened the kiss by closing the remaining distance between them.

Their tongues were hungrily battling around each other. Yoh let out a sexy moan making Hao crazy. This moan made Hao place his remaining hand on top of Yoh's crotch. Rubbing it gently back and forth, feeling growth beneath his hand.

Soon Hao ended up sitting on top of Yoh, who was currently laying down on the cold floor.

Hao's hands travelled all around Yoh's chest, making unpredictable patterns in random spots.

Yoh broke off the kiss to catch his breath. However Hao was too hungry, and kissed him even more wildly, biting on his bottom lip, leaving a trace of every part of his mouth with his tongue.

Hao too broke of the kiss and looked hungrily at Yoh. His eyes were full of passion and lust. Yoh could feel his brother's erection on top of his.

The older twin jumped off his younger brother and walked towards the fridge. Yoh was about to ask why he got off, however he was silenced with a cold liquid running down his chest.

Yoh looked up at his brother, and saw Hao squeezing a bottle on top of his chest which looked like pancake sauce.

Suddenly, he felt a warm sensation zoom through him as he sensed his brother's warm tongue licking off the sauce that was running down his built chest.

Yoh moaned in ecstatic pleasure. His brother was working his tongue so well, not just running up and down his chest, but flicking it about in various spots. In some of his weak spots too.

While Hao was on top of him, licking off the sauce, his own erection was growing to the music of Yoh's erotic moans. Underneath his member he felt Yoh causing friction between their arousals by bucking his hips to motion of his tongue.

"Mmm Hao, your tongue is..ahh" He heard Yoh moan.

After he licked off all the sauce he got up to get more but was stopped by Yoh.

"So you get fun and I don't?" Yoh asked while grinning like a lunatic.

Hao rolled his eyes, but watched his twin get up from his position taking something out of the fridge.

"Lie down" Demanded Yoh.

"Why?" Hao answered back.

"Do you really need to ask that question" Yoh asked while holding up a can of whipped cream.

Hao smirked but got the point and lied down on his back. Before he sensed anything happening he felt a pair of lips on his own. Yoh was hungry. Very hungry. Breathing heavily he felt Yoh tracing his lips down his jawline.

Quiet moans were escaping Hao's throat, as Yoh left a trail of kisses down his jawline.

Suddenly Hao heard a splashing noise, and felt something cold and soft on his neck.

The cold made Hao let out a small moan which was soon replace by a long erotic moan, as he felt Yoh licking and sucking on his neck.

"Mmm, Yoh" Hao moaned.

Making it easier for Yoh, Hao slightly tilted his head to the right, giving Yoh more space.

Yoh was sucking on Hao's neck, along with the whipped cream. His erection was crazy now due to Hao's sexy moans.

As Yoh was kissing and licking Hao's neck and throat, he slowly began to take off Hao's pants. It surprised him that both of them were simply wearing tracksuit bottoms.

Hao motioned to stop him, but Yoh dug his hands into the cold floor, and moving his crotch along his brother's.

Hao's moaning was so sexual. Yoh couldn't control himself. No one ever had this kind of impact on him, making him do such things.

Successfully, Yoh managed to remove Hao's pants and underwear. Yoh removed himself from on top of Hao, and sat down beside him.

Hao's eyes popped open to see why Yoh stopped, but soon his eyes were at the back of his head as he felt Yoh's tongue on the top of his erected tip.

Hao also felt the same whipped cream that was on his neck which was now on his cock.

With struggle, Hao looked down at Yoh and saw his tongue flicking on top on his tip, with whipped cream around his aroused cock.

"Ohh...ahhhh!" Hao moaned as he felt Yoh take his whole size inside his mouth.

Hao's moans made Yoh's arousal grow above the maximum. It felt as though Yoh was about to explode any second.

Yoh bobbed his head up and down Hao's cock, along with the whipped cream.

"Hao, you're so delicious" Said Yoh seductively.

The older brother was at a point where he couldn't take it anymore. His cock was at it's fullest, and the sensations running through his body were driving him mad.

Yoh applied more whipped cream around Hao's erection, and began licking it off in all directions. One thing that surprised Hao was that Yoh was like a hungry animal.

"Mmm Hao, You want to pound into me don't you, you want to hear my moans don't you, you want to feel yourself inside my tightness don't you" Yoh teased Hao as he licked his erection.

At this point Hao was crazy.

"You fucking bastard..ahh.. when.. you're done... I will punish you... so..ahh.. badly" Hao managed to say through his moans.

Yoh stopped and looked at him seductively, smiling at his sentence.

He started stroking Hao's dick, while leaning into Hao's ear as close as possible.

"How are you going to punish me Hao?" Whispered Yoh.

The hot breath tickled Hao skin, and shivers were sent through his body.

Before Hao answered, he grabbed the hand that was stroking his cock and smirked at Yoh.

Suddenly, he pushed Yoh onto the floor, making him lie on his back, took hold of both of his wrists, and sat on top of him.

"I should show you instead of telling you" He whispered with his usual smirk.

Hao ripped Yoh's pants off, and sat on top of Yoh's erection.

Soon the older brother started to rock his hips back and forth, rubbing his cock against his brother's.

Yoh started moaning from pleasure, eyes at the back of his head, hands buried in the cold floor.

"Mmm Yoh, I wanna make you sweat" Whispered Hao, while quickening up the pace.

"Hao...I I WANT YOU...ahh, hurry up" Moaned Yoh.

Hao smiled at Yoh's behaviour, it was deffinately a huge turn on.

"You want me Huh?" Asked Hao seductively. He stopped rocking his hips, and got off Yoh.

Hao took out chocolate sauce from the fridge, and squeezed it onto Yoh's erected cock.

The touch of sauce and Yoh's cock, made Yoh moan. These moans could make Hao spill his seed at any second they were so turning on.

As Yoh was moaning because of the sudden contact of food on his member, his moans got longer and louder as he felt his brother's mouth on his cock.

Hao was bobbing his head up and down, and moaning to tease Yoh. Yoh feeling amazing sensations run through him, and hear Hao's moans. This was too much for him.

Yoh's moans were building by each second, and he was close to spilling his seed, so Hao stopped this torturous pleasure.

Yoh sat up and looked at Hao. Hao's lips were covered in chocolate sauce. Yoh licked his lips seductively, and took out strawberries from the fridge.

Yoh knew Hao loves strawberries. Soon Yoh took one of the strawberries and placed one in between his teeth. Hao looked at Yoh and the strawberry in his teeth. He moved closer and bit off a quarter of the strawberry. It was delicious.

Soon Hao managed to bit off the strawberry bit by bit until there was only a little bit left. When he was about to bit off the last bit, Yoh shoved the last bit inside his mouth and kissed Hao roughly on the lips. Yoh could taste the strawberry, the chocolate, the sauce, it was amazingly delicious. His hands ended up caressing Hao's cock, and his tongue managed to enter his mouth gracefully.

Both Hao and Yoh moaned in pleasure. This activity was a lot of fun to them.

Hao started placing Yoh back onto the cold floor – whilst still kissing him- and without aware inserted himself inside of Yoh.

Yoh immediately broke off the kiss to let out a long moan. How Hao loved hearing his brother moan.

Hao started off at a slow pace but soon picked it up. Yoh's head was all over the place, he wrapped his legs around Hao's waist, and arched his back at many points, while his eyes were at the back of his head. It felt deliciously amazing.

Hao was pumping into his brother, searching for the spot.

"Uh... ahhhh...Haaao!"

Bingo he found it.

Now he remained pounding into his brother.

"Say my name again" Hao said.

"N..Noo" Yoh breathed.

Hao picked up the pace.

"Say my name Yoh" Hao demanded.

Yoh was in heaven, this could not feel any better.

"Mm,Hao" He managed to say.

"Not convincing enough" Hao said, while quickening the pace. His balls were now slapping against his brother's backside, causing a slapping noise.

"Mmmm, Haooo...You're ...sooo good.. mmm delicious" Yoh managed to say. His eyes were still closed, however he imagined Hao's erotic facial expression.

"Good boy" Hao whispered.

"Hao... You're so dirty, I bet you want my teeth on your neck, you want to taste the salt of my sweat, rocking your cock all night..mmm" Yoh breathed.

Hao was beyond heaven right now. Hearing Yoh say such things just increased the pleasure. Hao grabbed the whipped cream that was next to him, sprayed it onto Yoh's cock, and started stroking Yoh's cock up and down.

At this point Yoh was moaning like an animal. Almost growling. This to him felt amazing.

Hao dropped his head back, closing his eyes, and breathing heavily, and he pounded the last hard, fast thrusts into Yoh. Balls still slapping against Yoh's skin, Yoh's rapid breathing, and Yoh's hips bucking in the same motion.

Soon Hao felt his seed filled the inside of Yoh, not long after Yoh managed to have his orgasm too.

Hao collapsed on top of Yoh. They were both covered in deliciousness, breathing heavily, regaining their composure.

Hao looked up at Yoh and smiled at him.

"Yoh you are one delicious dessert." Hao whispered.

"And you Hao are one vicious animal" Yoh smiled his usual grin.

Hao snorted, and started looking around the kitchen.

"Well this was deffinately the most dirtiest sex we've had" Hao said while getting up and looking at the mess they've made.

"Now look, we've wasted all of the whipped cream, what are we going to have for dessert now" Yoh said while pouting.

"Don't worry Yoh, I'll produce you My version of whipped cream" Hao winked while grabbing Yoh into another hungry kiss.

FIN

OMG I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!

I must admit this was very difficult to write, and I am so so so so scared that I might have not

written this to the standard you guys want.

SK- fan 7...I really really hoped you liked this. While I was writing this I was shitting my pants and scared of your reaction since you gave me the most amazing review in my last one shot!

So Yeah, i've decided to make it a little dirty, and I really really hope you guys liked it!

Please review and tell me what you think :)

YOH AND HAO FOREVER!

xx adrii xx

Happy 2012 everyone !


End file.
